


Lil' Red and her Big Bad Wolf

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Lapdance, Manhandling, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jem having some fun at a club and persuading a girl to go home with him, and by persuading I mean throwing her over his shoulder and taking her there :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Jem Coughlin fic. I hope you like it! I'm debating if I should keep going or not. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I chose the title because Alex's club name is Lil' Red and Jem, well he's big and bad and kinda wolfish :)

Alex took a deep breath before walking into the private room. She had tripled checked to make sure her outfit was spot on. Her red corset was tight enough to push up her breasts, her fishnets were in place, and her black booty shorts showed just enough of her ass. She was the most covered girl in the place. Her high heels sounded her arrival on the hard floor. She smiled at the four men sitting at the small bar. “Hello boys, I’m Lil’ Red and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. What’s your poison?” Her voice was low and seductive and she leaned into the bar. She had bills to pay and rumor was these four boys tipped well. 

The boys smiled and ordered beers. 

Alex turned her smile on the last one. He was shorter than the rest, but definitely more muscular. His blonde hair was shaved close to his head and his hazel eyes seared right through her. “What can I get you?”

He licked his lips, making her want to bite them. “Beer’s fine.” His voice was low and rumbly and made heat coil up tight in her belly. 

She nodded and grabbed him a beer. Before she could say anything at all the dancers walked in and claimed their attention. 

A tall and busty blonde walked over. “Come on Jem, I’ve got what you want.” She took his hand and led him to one of the many private booths that claimed the back wall. 

He followed the dancer without a second look at her.

Alex sighed a little and watched them leave. She wasn’t a dancer. She was just a piece of eye candy that tended bar. Her hair was dark and curly and her breasts were roughly a handful. She had nothing on the dancers. Alex waited twenty minutes before grabbing fresh beers. They were in the middle of dirty lap dances with plenty of touching. She quickly replaced the beers, not wanting to interrupt or be dragged into the show. 

Jem was in the last one. He was watching the dancer when Alex walked over. She moved to grab the empty bottle from the table. A big calloused hand wrapped around her wrist. Alex jumped and looked up. 

Those hazel eyes seared into her. “Jameson.” 

All she could do was nod. Alex slowly pulled her hand back and almost ran back to the bar. Her hands shook as she poured the whiskey into a glass. Alex looked up to see the blonde dancer shout a few choice words at Jem. She flipped Alex off before storming out. Alex looked over to Jem, a bit confused. 

Jem just crocked his finger at her, telling her to come. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself Alex grabbed the glass and walked over. 

Jem wrapped a thick arm around her and pulled her down into his lap. 

She squealed as she fell against him. 

He let out a low chuckle and manhandled her body so she was not only straddling him, but flush against his body. 

Alex could feel the blush hot on her cheeks. “I-I’m not a dancer.” 

His smile made her want to melt. “I know.” He took the glass from her hand. His free hand slid under her booty shorts to caress her bare ass. 

She let out another squeak, which only made him smile. 

“Tip your head doll.” 

Alex tipped her head to the side. She couldn’t disobey him. 

Jem moved her curls out of the way and tipped some of his whiskey onto her shoulder. He waited until the amber liquid reached her breasts before leaning in and lapping it up. His mouth at her chest, his tongue flush against her skin as he repeatedly poured his drink onto her. When the glass was empty he made sure to lick up all the alcohol from her skin. He bit the top of her breast, the only part exposed by her corset, just hard enough to leave a red mark. 

Alex shivered. She watched him through lidded eyes, unable to look away. 

Jem slowly sat back and put the glass in her hand. 

She got up and somehow managed to get back behind the bar. She grabbed three beers and poured another glass of Jameson. Alex replaced his friends’ beers before walking back over to him. She tried to just hand him the glass, but Jem was having none of that. He reached up and pulled her back down on top of him.

Jem grinned and poured more whiskey onto her shoulder. They repeated this dance three more times. When the Jameson was gone for a third time Jem set the glass down and slipped that hand under her booty shorts too. 

For some reason Alex let him grope her ass and attack her neck and the exposed part of her breasts with his mouth. She never got this close to a customer. She had never wanted to, even though she had offers. Jem liked to bite, and she knew both her neck and chest would have bruises tomorrow. 

Jem moved his mouth back down to her chest. He moved down to her corset, unclasping the first clasp with his mouth. 

She put her hands on either side of his face, gently pushing him away. “Jem, I don’t do that.” Her face was flushed and her voice raspy from moans she wouldn’t let herself voice.

He looked up at her, his eyes blown with lust. “Do what?” His voice was like gravel. 

“This.” She waved her hand between the two of them. “I don’t do things with customers. I don’t let them touch me.” 

He cocked his head to the side. “Then why are you letting me?”

Alex just shook her head, not sure how to answer him. She didn’t know why she was letting him. 

He grinned at her wickedly. Jem moved back down to unclasping her corset. 

“Jem stop. I can’t.” 

“No sex, baby. I promise.” 

And for some reason, she trusted him. Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head resting against his. His short hair prickled against her cheek. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. 

Jem unclasped three of the ten clasps. He attacked her exposed breasts, licking, sucking and biting her. 

She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs squeezed his thighs. It was all she could do from grinding down on him and begging him for more. She liked it when he bit her, she liked it a lot. 

“Jem stop hogging the waitress!”

“Fuck off!” He shouted, not bothering to move away from her chest. 

“My beer’s empty!”

He grunted and turned to look at his friend. “Then go and fuckin’ get one! We’re busy!” 

“No, I should go get it. It’s my job.” 

“Don’t even fuckin’ think ‘bout movin’.” Jem growled at her. 

Alex bit her bottom lip and nodded. 

“Fuck baby.” He gripped her ass tighter and leaned up to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm. He teased her bottom lip between his teeth. 

She sucked in a breath, her body melting against his. 

He rolled his hips up, pressing his hardening erection against her core.

Alex gasped, growing wet for him. She pulled away shaking her head. “Jem no. I can’t.” She managed to pull away from his strong grip and retreat behind the bar. Alex reclasped her corset together and fixed her booty shorts. She could feel Jem’s eyes on her as she did. All of a sudden his calloused hands were on her thighs. “Jem…“ 

He kissed her neck and slipped something under her shorts. Jem left and his three friends followed. 

Alex cleaned up the private room and walked into the dressing room. Her bottom lip was swollen and bruises covered her breasts and neck. She sighed a little and pulled the cash from her shorts. He had tipped her two hundred dollars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 :)

A week later Alex was called in to tend bar in the private room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jem sitting in the same booth as last time. She ducked behind the bar and grabbed three beers and a glass of Jameson. She delivered the beers before heading over to him. “Jem.” 

He tipped his head. “Red.” 

She handed him the glass. 

Jem grabbed her thighs and pulled her down into his lap.

Alex put her hand on his chest. “Not tonight Jem.” 

He smiled a bit. “Just a drink.” 

She sighed, her resolve melting at his smile, and settled into his lap. 

Jem finally took the drink from her. He kissed along her fading bruises before tipping his drink down her shoulder. 

Jem managed to behave himself for the first four rounds. On the fifth he started undoing her corset. 

“Jem no.” 

“Shhh baby.” He kissed her as his hands undid all the clasps. 

She held the corset to her body, not wanting to expose herself. “Please.”

Jem looked up at her. “It’s OK Red, no one’s looking.”

She shook her head. “I can’t.” 

He laid her down and covered her with his body. 

Alex whimpered when he pulled her corset off. 

“Open your mouth.” 

She couldn’t say no to him. Alex parted her lips. 

Jem poured some of the whiskey into her mouth. He nipped her lips before kissing the whiskey from her mouth. He poured the rest of the glass onto her breasts and stomach. Jem leaned in and proceeded to lick every inch of her clean. He took his time with her breasts, making fresh bruises with his teeth. 

All she could do was hang onto his shoulders. 

He kissed up to her neck. One of his big hands grabbed her thigh and hooked it up over his hips. 

Alex shook his head. “Jem, I can’t.” 

He looked down at her. “Can’t what?” His voice was all low grumbles. 

“Do this.” 

“I’m not lettin’ you get away this time.” He whispered against her ear. 

She shivered. “Not here, please.” Alex knew she sounded desperate. But she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t be one of this girls that had sex at work. And she definitely couldn’t do this for money. 

Jem looked at her for a few seconds before easing off her. He let her put her corset back on before getting up and tossing her over his shoulder. 

“Jem!” 

“You’re leavin’ work early.” He walked out. His friends didn’t even notice they left. He only set her down when they were in the dressing room. 

Alex looked up at him, a bit confused. 

“Go on, change. Unless you want to go outside in that.” 

She nodded and walked over to her locker. Alex could feel his eyes on her like fire against her skin. She tried to change quickly. She was shy about showing him the rest of her body. Alex turned to face him when she was dressed in her yoga pants and hoodie. 

Jem grabbed her hand and walked her out to his car. He opened the door for her then locked her inside. His jaw was clenched and he gripped the steering wheel too tight. 

When he shifted in his seat Alex noticed the strain in his pants. She instantly felt bad. She had teased him without meaning to. Hoping to make up for it Alex leaned across the seats and unzipped his jeans. She freed him from his pants and took him into her mouth before he could say anything. 

Jem uttered a few curse words, burying one of his hands in her hair. 

She didn’t know what she was doing, but she tried anyways. Alex eased him into her mouth, sucking on him. She pulled her head back, swirling her tongue around him before pushing back down on him. His hand tightened in her hair as she repeated the gesture over and over.

“Damn it girl, stop.” 

Alex looked up at him, her mouth still full. 

“You can stop.”

She ignored him and went back to sucking and bobbing her head. 

He swore loudly. 

A few minutes later something hot and salty hit the back of her throat. Alex swallowed it and kept sucking on him. 

Jem tugged on her hair until she pulled back with a slick pop. 

“What?” She licked his semen from her lips. 

“Fuck baby.” 

Her face flushed. “Was it bad?” 

He looked at her. “Are you fuckin’ serious?”

She nodded. 

“That was the best fuckin’ blow job I’ve had.” 

Alex blushed deeply. 

“Get over here.”

“But you’re driving!”

“In my lap now.” 

Alex put him back in his jeans before climbing over and into his lap. 

Jem kissed her roughly. 

She moaned and kissed him back. 

Jem slid his free hand under her yoga pants and undies.

Alex gasped against his mouth when his fingers slid inside her. The noises she made as he worked her mercilessly were not human. She screamed his name when she came. 

Jem kept his fingers inside her, moving them around, milking her orgasm. When he finally removed his hand he brought his fingers straight to his mouth. 

Alex was boneless in his lap, breathing against his skin with one arm wrapped around his neck. 

“Fuck Red.” 

“…Alex.”

“What?” 

“My name. It’s Alex.”

Jem chuckled a bit and kissed the top of her head. “Alex.”

She nuzzled into his neck, her eyes sliding closed. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and she knew they were nowhere near done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 :)

When Jem parked he got of the car, easily holding her to his body. He tossed her back over his shoulder and walked to his place. 

Alex giggled a bit. She reached down and grabbed his ass. 

He jumped a little. “Fuck Alex.”

“You like your ass being grabbed?” She did it again. 

He grunted. “When you’re grabbin’ it yeah.” 

She laughed and happily fondled his perfect ass as he walked. 

Jem got them inside and up to his bedroom. He all but threw her on his bed. 

Alex squealed when she bounced a few times. 

He closed and locked his door. Jem stalked over to her like the predator he was, his shoulders rolling. 

She moaned, licking her lips. Alex expected him to pounce on her but he didn’t, he just sat down on the edge of his bed. 

Jem looked back at her. “Strip for me.” 

“I don’t know how.” 

“Don’t even start Alex.” 

She nodded a bit and got up. “I can try.” Alex bit her lip. “Music?” 

“On the dresser.” 

Alex nodded and put on Sail by Awolnation. She started swaying to the beat. Alex was never a great dancer, but she put all her doubts aside and just listened to the music. There’s no sexy way to take off a hoodie, so Alex just tossed it on the floor. She danced to the music, moving her hips in what she hoped was a seductive manner. She got really into it, running her fingers through her hair and wriggling her body. When she was down to her bra and panties she looked over at Jem. 

He was completely naked, leaning back on one elbow. He was beautiful with all his hard muscle and tattoos. Jem was jerking off, his eyes intensely focused on her. 

Alex bit her lip and swayed over to him. She stepped between her legs and turned her back to him. Alex swirled her hips around, her hands on his bare thighs as she rubbed against him.

Jem put his hands on her, feeling her soft skin. 

Alex arched her back a little. 

He leaned forward and undid her bra with his mouth. 

She wiggled out of it, pressing her bare back to his chest. She enjoyed this. Teasing him, making him loose his control. 

He grabbed her chest, thumbing her nipples roughly. 

Alex moaned and pushed against his hands. She pushed her ass back against his erection. 

Jem cursed and bit her shoulder. 

She moaned loudly. Alex pulled out of his arms and wiggled out of her undies. She crawled into his lap. 

He moaned and caressed her ass. 

Alex held onto the base of his erection and guided him to her core. As wet as she was he should have just slid into her easily, but she hasn’t had sex in years. And Jem was big and thick. 

“Fuck!” Jem gripped her hips. “Easy baby.”

She slowly eased down on him, her body stretching to fit him inside her. When he was finally all the way inside her Alex clung to his shoulders, panting into his neck. 

Jem was panting right alongside her. “Fuck baby.” He rubbed her back and ass. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Haven’t really had a lot of sex.” She licked her lips. “Never really liked it.”

Jem chuckled. “I bet I can change your mind on that.”

“Guess we’ll find out.” Alex kept her grip on his shoulders as she rose up off him. She pushed down on him with a sigh. 

Jem gripped her hips as he kept up her slow pace. He bit along her shoulders and neck. 

She moaned and worked her hips. She cried out when his mouth moved back down to her breasts. 

Not being able to take her slow pace anymore Jem gripped her hips and started thrusting up. 

Alex cried out and clung on to him for the ride.

He thrusted up into her hard and fast. 

Alex moaned his name over and over again. Heat coiled tightly in her belly and threatened to explode. A few more minutes of Jem’s relentless pace had her screaming. The orgasm tore through her body, taking her breath and sight away. 

Jem cursed loudly as her muscles squeezed and pulsed around him. He tried to hold out but his orgasm was torn from his body. His head fell against her shoulder as he tried to remember how to breathe. Her body milked him for all he was worth.

When she could function again Alex looked down at Jem. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his lips parted against her skin as he panted, and what she could see of his face it was all flushed. He was absolutely beautiful. She placed soft kisses along his face and neck.

Jem looked up at her, his eyes were blown. “Did I change your mind?” His voice was all broken gravel.

“What do you think?” Alex kissed him. 

He moaned against her mouth. Jem rolled her onto her back. 

They ended up having sex until they were too exhausted to move. 

Alex passed out on her back, one arm slung over Jem’s back. 

Jem was too tired to roll off her; he fell asleep with his head against her chest, sprawled out on top of her.


End file.
